Recordando
by EriSnape
Summary: Después de la guerra Hermione recuerda todo lo que tuvo que suceder para darse cuenta de quien era su verdadero amor.


_Hace unos días que el Actor que dio vida al profesor Snape murió. Alan Rickman es conocido por nosotros seguramente por dicho personaje. Y este fic se lo dedico a él, pues es lo mínimo que se merece por habernos dado la ilusión al representar dicho personaje, porque sin él la saga hubiera sido distinta._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling. Y este fic no esta escrito con fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento._

Estaba asomada en la torre de Astronomía en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estamos a 2 de mayo. Hace apenas unos años que ha acabado la guerra mágica, ocasionando perdidas muy dolorosas y familias destrozadas por la perdida de un ser querido. Hogwarts, el lugar en el que se había producido la Batalla Final, ha sido reconstruido por completo. En el profesorado se han incorporado nuevos maestros reemplazando a los caídos durante la batalla. El mundo mágico se halla en una extraña paz en la cual se puede distinguir el dolor y sufrimiento por las personas que se han ido. Eran muchos los caídos durante la guerra: Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Colin Creevey, Dobby, Alastor Moody, Lavander Brown, Cedric Diggory, Amelia Bones, Severus Snape...

Los magos y brujas habíamos rehecho nuestras vidas como habíamos podido, y aunque eramos felices por la derrota de Lord Voldemort, teníamos una sensación agridulce por las perdida de magos excepcionales y personas valientes.

A Harry Potter le afecto mucho todas las muertes, en especial la de Dumbledore y Snape, pero había rehecho su vida junto a Ginny.

Ron se hizo jugador de Quidditch profesional y salia con una modelo de Corazón de Bruja.

Y yo, Hermione Granger, acabe mi ultimo curso en Hogwarts. Me licencié en la maestría de Pociones y volví para enseñar a donde todo empezó, al lugar al que pude llamar hogar; al sitio donde viví tantas aventuras, hice grandes amigos y conocí el amor verdadero. Muchos quizás os extrañéis al no estar con Ron, pero me di cuenta de algo: estaba enamorada de otro hombre. A él solo le tenia un cariño especial el cual confundí con amor. Me percate de la realidad aquel desastroso día en el que el bien y el mal, la Orden del Fénix y los Mortífagos se enfrentaron. Pero todo empezó antes, mucho antes: el día que murió el director.

FLASH BACK

Era noche cerrada. Había nubes que avecinaban tormenta. Harry Potter entró corriendo por el retrato de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Subió a las habitaciones y al bajar llevaba la capa de invisibilidad, un pergamino y unos calcetines en sus manos.

\- Tomad el mapa del Merodeador y Félix Flelicis. Vigilar a Malfoy y a Snape.-nos dijo.

\- ¿Harry que esta pasando?- preguntó Ron.

\- Me voy con Dumbledore, la escuela queda sin vigilancia. Llamar a los miembros de ED y estad alerta.

\- Harry pero...-intenté replicarle.

\- Hermione, se lo que piensas al respecto, pero hacerme caso por favor. Si Malfoy y Snape traman algo lo harán hoy ya que Dumbledore se va del castillo. Hoy tienen vía libre ¿lo entiendes?- y sin dejar que le contestáramos Ron o yo se fue corriendo.

Yo no creía necesario tanta vigilancia. Sí, Malfoy tramaba algo. Pero lo que Snape hacia era intentar descubrirlo por ordenes de Dumbledore, como una vez el mismo director le dijo a Harry. El profesor no tenía porque ser sospechoso: trabajaba para la orden como infiltrado en las filas del Señor Oscuro, arriesgaba su vida día tras día por protegernos a los tres, y Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente en él. ¿Por que no hacer lo mismo? Pero esa noche sucedió lo peor, lo que muchos temían que pasara: Severus Snape había matado a Albus Dumbledore, traicionando así a toda la Orden del Fénix.

FIN FLASH BACK

Me acuerdo bien de ese día. Pero a pesar de todo, yo no deje de confiar en él de creer en él. ¿Por que alguien que había sacrificado tanto nos traicionaba de esta manera? Era surrealista, tendría que tener una muy buena razón para matar a su amigo. Por lo tanto él y el director algo nos habían ocultado a todos. Yo siempre lo respeté y admiré, lo defendí a capa y espada; no podía ser que hubiera estado equivocada durante años. Pero ¿por que era yo la única que se daba cuenta de que todo era un gran engaño, una película muy bien realizada? ¿ Quizás por odio, ira, decepción o por que era un mortífago? Nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta, pero aunque yo nunca dije mis suposiciones en voz alta; nunca dejé de creer en él.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos buscando horrocruxes. Habían pasado unas semanas des de que conseguimos el guardapelo. Apenas unos días después de Navidad. Harry acababa de volver de su guardia mojado y con el horrocrux destruido. Al percatarme que Ron, el cual nos abandono hacia semanas estaba detrás suyo me lance contra el pelirrojo pegándole donde alcanzaba.

-Ouch... ow... ¡basta! ¿Pero qué...? Hermione... ¡OW!

-¡Tú... completo... estúpido... Ronald... Weasley!

Puntualizaba cada palabra con un golpe. Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras yo avanzaba.

-Te... arrastras... hasta... aquí... después... de... semanas... y... semanas... oh, ¿dónde está mi varita?

Entonces recordé que la tenía Harry. Después de muchos intentos de su parte para que me calmara me lograron explicar como Ronald nos había encontrado, y como Harry había encontrado la espada, pudiendo así destruir el guardapelo. Pero había algo extraño, según nos dijo el retrato de Phineas Negullus Black, la espada la tenía Snape en la cámara de Bellatrix; por lo tanto como había acabado en el lago. Y los más extraño: como es que el patronus de Lily Potter, había guiado asta la espada a Harry. Era sencillamente imposible que la cierva de plata hubiera aparecido sola, alguien con acceso a la cámara de los Lestrange, capaz de hacer ese hechizo, la había invocado. Lo que significaba que alguien nos estaba ayudando.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de conseguir la copa de Hufflepuff al entrar en Gringotts, nos dirigimos a Hogwarts, donde más tarde se libró la mayor de las batallas. Primero entramos por un pasadizo en cabeza de puerco que nos llevaría asta la escuela, justo después de que Aberforth Dumbledore nos salvara. Al llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, nuestros antiguos compañeros nos avisaron de que habían dado la alarma, ya que nos habían visto en Hogsmeade y que, el por entonces director Snape, los requería a todos a bajo para que dijeran si nos habían visto.

FLASH BACK

Nos ha alcanzado un rayo. Repito, nos ha alcanzado un rayo.- Dijo Colin por la radio, avisando así a toda la orden. Entonces fue cuando dieron el aviso de que los querían a todos en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos que usaron la Sala de los Requerimientos de guarida se pusieron los uniformes encima de sus ropas preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Antes de que saliera el ultimo alumno de la sala, empezaron a entrar todos los de la orden por el pasadizo.

\- Chicos, quedaos con ellos yo me voy con Ginny- dijo Harry mientras se ponía una capa de Gryffindor.- Supongo que Snape los habrá reunido a todos en el Gran Comedor, incluso a los Carrow. Así que cuando veáis vía libre venir todos asta la puerta de entrada.

Nosotros hicimos lo que nos dijo y dirigimos a los Weasley, a Kingsley y a los demás miembros a las puertas de roble sin ningún problema.

Todos estaban callados en el interior, solo se escuchaba la profunda voz del director. Por la rendija que quedaba entre las 2 puertas, pudimos observar todo lo que sucedía en el interior. Estaban divididos en grupos por las casa correspondientes y Snape se paseaba entre ellos.

-Si alguien sabe donde esta el señor Potter, le invito a que se pronuncie. Ahora- Dijo el profesor Snape. De pronto Harry salió del grupo de Gryffindor y dijo:

\- Me temo, que aunque haya instaurado nuevas estrategias defensivas; tiene un grave problema de seguridad director- Dicho eso entramos todos los de la orden por la puerta con las varitas en ristres. El profesor tenia un gesto de sorpresa en su habitual rostro imperturbable.

-¡Como puede estar donde el estuvo!¡Cuénteles lo que paso esa noche!¡Dígales como miró a los ojos a un hombre que confió en usted y lo mató!¡Dígales!

Snape sacó su varita, pero la profesora McGonagall fue más rápida, apartó de un empujón a Harry y se colocó delante de Snape; empezando así un duelo que termino expulsando a Snape de Hogwarts.

FIN FLASH BACK

Recuerdo la expresión de dolor que tenia Snape en los ojos, parecía que cada palabra que mi amigo pronunciaba se le clavara en forma de puñal al director. Pero otra vez fui la única que se dio cuenta, pues la gente presente estaba más pendiente de las palabras que decía Harry que de la reacción del profesor. Lo que siempre afirmo el pocionista resulto ser cierto. La vida es injusta. ¿Por que solo era yo la que se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles? Detalles que marcaban la gran diferencia de ser un asqueroso mortífago, un traidor; a un miembro de la Orden, alguien leal y valiente. Pero ya no quedaron muchas más horas de incertidumbre. Aquella misma noche se supo la verdad de Severus Snape.

FLASH BACK

Voldemort preparándose para atacar el castillo, nosotros intentando encontrar la diadema y buscando los colmillos del basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos. Alumnos menores siendo evacuados, profesores protegiendo el castillo junto a los de la Orden.

Al cabo de un tiempo cuando la copa fue destruida y Harry acababa de llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres Voldemort hizo su primer movimiento en esta batalla. Destruyo el campo de protección permitiendo así su entrada y la de los mortífagos..

Acabábamos de destruir la diadema en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Habíamos salvado a Malfoy.

\- Es la serpiente. Ella es el último Horrocrux- Dijo Harry después de haber visto a Voldemort.

\- Entra en su mente Harry. Descubre donde se esconde y todo habrá terminado.-Respondió Ron.

Él así lo hizo, descubriendo que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos y que requería a Snape en su presencia. Fuimos hacia allí y esperamos el momento preciso para entrar mientras en la escuela se estaba produciendo una ardua batalla.

\- Ha realizado magia extraordinaria con esa varita en la ultimas horas, mi Lord.-dijo Snape

\- No. Yo soy extraordinario la varita se me resiste.

\- No hay varita más poderosa. Olivander mismo lo dijo. Esta noche cuando el chico venga, no le fallara. Estoy seguro de eso. Le obedece a usted, y solo a usted.

\- ¿Lo hace? ¿La varita de verdad me responde? Eres inteligente, Severus. Tú lo debes saber. La varita no me sirve porque no soy su verdadero maestro. La varita pertenece al que mató a su antiguo propietario. Tú mataste a Dumbledore, Severus. Mientras tú vivas, nunca será completamente mía. Has sido un sirviente leal Severus. Pero solo yo puedo vivir para siempre.

\- Mi señor...

\- Nagini, mata.

Nosotros escondidos tras unas maderas lo escuchamos todo. Harry y Ron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer Voldemort con, en teoría, uno de sus más leales mortífagos. Yo también estaba sorprendida pues acababa de responder parte de mi rompecabezas. Quizás habían más razones para que Severus hubiera hecho lo que hizo, pero una de ellas era para que la varita no cayera en malas manos.

Entramos a la habitación y vimos a Snape tirado en el suelo, con la mano en el cuello tapando la mordedura que le acababa de hacer Nagini. Nos acercamos a él. Harry y yo nos arrodillamos a su lado mientras Ron se quedaba de pié. Severus cogió a Harry por el jersey y lo acercó a él, había empezado a llorar, pero en vez de lágrimas le caía un líquido plateado de los ojos.

\- Co-cogelas.- le dijo a Harry con mucho esfuerzo. Yo saqué un frasquito de mi bolso de cuentas y se lo entregué.- Ll-llévalas... al... pensadero. Mírame... tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Esa fue las ultimas palabras que dijo.

Llegamos al castillo y mientras Harry estaba en el pensadero, Ron y yo nos quedamos en la escalinata en ruinas esperando.

Yo había empezado a llorar. Lloraba porque me di cuenta que haber permitido que Ron me besara en la Cámara de los Secretos había sido un error. Porque me di cuenta que había estado engañada durante años. Porque el hombre al cual amaba no era Ron, sino Severus. Porque fui torpe al confundir el amor con amistad; por no haberme dado cuenta de que ocultaba el amor, detrás del respeto y la admiración. Y porque Severus había tenido que morir para darme cuenta de ello.

Al día siguiente, Harry venció a Voldemort, reveló que Severus Snape hacía años que estaba de parte de la Orden del Fénix. Desde que Voldemort señaló a la familia Potter para morir, porque al hacerlo mataba a Lily, la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Y el Señor Oscuro al no aceptar clemencia por la vida de Lily, Severus se convirtió en espía para la orden durante 20 años. También reveló que siempre los había ayudado en las sombras durante su búsqueda de Horrocruxes poniendo una vez más su vida en peligro por la causa. Y que la muerte de Dumbledore fue una promesa que le hizo al director, pues él se estaba muriendo y no quería que el alma de Draco se manchara ya que Severus solo hacía un favor a un amigo. Por lo tanto el no era un traidor.

Ese mismo día al atardecer, Harry y yo fuimos a buscar el cuerpo de Severus, para poderle dar sepultura. Nada más llegar a la casa y ver su cadáver, yo me rompí en lágrimas arrodillada a su lado mirando a sus ojos negros.

\- ¿Hermione que te pasa estás bien?- me preguntó Harry.

\- No, no lo estoy. No lo entiendes. Siempre dude de que el fuese un traidor. Siempre confié en él. ¿Y si os lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera revelado las dudas que tenía? Siempre pensé que la muerte de Dumbledore era una farsa, que nos ocultaban algo. Cuando conseguiste la espada siguiendo su patronus, pensé que solo alguien con acceso a la cámara y capaz de realizar el hechizo con cuerpo de cierva podría haberte guiado. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho, quizás el no estuviera muerto.

\- No es tu culpa, quizás no te hubiéramos creído. Y si lo hubiéramos hecho no podríamos hacer nada. Se que siempre confiaste en él pero ¿hay algo más verdad? Siempre lo defendiste cuando lo insultábamos y nos regañabas por hacerlo. Incluso te enfadabas por días.- me dijo después de arrodillarse a mi lado y de pasar un brazo al rededor de mis hombros. Yo asentí.

\- Harry yo... -sollocé

\- Lo entiendo, tranquila, de todas formas me lo imagine cuando ayer te vi llorar al salir del despacho de Dumbledore.

\- ¿No te molesta?- le pregunté.

\- Hermione ¿por qué debería molestarme? Este hombre me ha salvado la vida millones de veces, me ha ayudado en las sombras. Ha arriesgado su vida por nosotros, por el amor hacia mi madre.- me limpio una lágrima que me caía por la mejilla. No me molesta que estés enamorada de él, al fin y al cabo se merecía que alguien lo amara de verdad.- y me sonrió sinceramente.

\- Sabes Harry, ¿por qué no lo enterramos junto la tumba de tus padres, junto a tu madre, en Godric's Hollow?

\- Me parece una muy buena idea hermanita.- yo sonreí. Era un juego que teníamos entre nosotros. Aunque no eramos hermanos nos queríamos como si lo fuésemos.

FIN FLASH BACK

A los pocos días lo enterramos en Godric's Hollow. Fue un entierro muy bonito donde asistimos la familia Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey, el retrato de Dumbledore, Harry y yo. Fuimos pocos, pero fue bastante emotivo. Harry y Dumbledore dieron un discurso, y yo grave en la lápida una frase con la que estuvimos de acuerdo Harry y yo: _" S_ _EVERUS SNAPE: EL HOMBRE MÁS VALIENTE QUE HEMOS CONOCIDO_ _"_.

Durante el verano ayudamos en la reconstrucción del castillo. Yo reconstruí el área de las mazmorras, donde descubrí 3 pequeños diarios forrados en cuero negro, en el cual Severus escribía parte de su vida. Allí descubrí parte de su dura infancia y su vida en Hogwarts en el primer cuaderno, como mortífago en el segundo, y en el ultimo libro estaban sus últimos 20 años de vida, desde la muerte de Lily Evans.

Harry y yo acabamos nuestro último año en Hogwarts, Ron se fue a jugar al Quidditch profesional a Irlanda. Mi pequeño secreto solo lo sabíamos mi "hermano" y yo, pero cuando Ron intento algo con migo, le dije que no podía ser que no estaba enamorada de él y que solo lo quería como amigo. Él se enfado, pero acabó entrando en razón. Durante ese curso, tuvimos que testificar en un juicio en contra de Severus para limpiar su nombre. Y yo, me preparé para poderme licenciar en maestría de pociones, y así poder enseñar en Hogwarts ocupando el lugar que perteneció a Severus. Cuando se lo propuse a Minerva en la graduación aceptó encantada, solo que ella no sabía mis otras intenciones. Quise quedarme en el castillo para no olvidarme de él, para poder revivir cada recuerdo que tuviese con el profesor, aunque me doliera, no quería olvidarlo por nada. Siempre que preparo amortentia huelo su aroma: menta, pergamino e incienso.

Durante estos últimos 5 años, cada noche subo a la torre de Astronomía y recuerdo su rostro, sus oscuros y eternos ojos, su carácter y su profunda voz. Cada 2 de mayo, enciendo una vela y quemo una rosa negra por su muerte. Porque Severus Snape no murió en vano, murió por defender lo que creía correcto. Fue una serpiente que murió como un verdadero león. Y porque mientras siga habiendo gente que lo recuerde y crea en el no habrá desaparecido del todo en este mundo.

FIN


End file.
